earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Narvik
(Official) * (Official) * (Lingua Franca) * (Lingua Franca) |owner = Abzorbaloff (Mayor)|chunks = 33|continent = North America|militia = Greenland Army|title1 = The City of Narvik |image1 = Narvik 3.09.19.png|caption1 = Territory of Narvik City, as of September 3rd, 2019}} The City of Narvik '''or La Ciudad de Narvik,' more commonly known as '''Narvik '''is the oldest and second biggest city in Godthab. Having been formed on the 6th of May, 2019, Narvik is now the second oldest inhabited settlement in Greenland after Nuuk. The City was formed under the totalitarian rule of the leader, Abzorbaloff. was formed in the Crepuscular Era, Narvik soon grew with the construction of the Narvik Seat of Government. As of September 2019, the city limits of Narvik have been expanded to the nearby '''Lofoten Islands' where a holiday-beach resort will start construction soon, in the Provence district. Narvik is twinned with Tasiilaq, Godthab. Etymology The name 'Narvik', 'Provence' 'and the ''Lofoten Islands' '''all originate from maps in Battlefield V from the Tides of War Chapter 1: Overture and Chapter 4: Defying the Odds respectively. All three names are from real-life places located around North-West Norway, with Provence being named after the region of France located along the French Riviera on the Mediterranean Sea. History Founding The City of Narvik was founded on May 6th, 2019 by Abzorbaloff as '''Jezza, in a former nation called Kalaallit. Originally, the city was claimed by another user under a previous name but was sold and reclaimed by Abzorbaloff. Gradually the city grew being built by both Abzorbaloff and fellow player, SubToLeanify, although, due to inactivity Narvik ceased to exist. Months later in June 2019, Narvik was officially recreated and gradually grew (and surpassed) its original size. Joining Godthab As Narvik grew and more buildings had been erected within the city walls, the city grew prominance in the local area, especially given that Abzorbaloff had become allied with the local town, Tasiilaq. Within days, Narvik and other towns within Southern Greenland joined Godthab in an alliance against the local griefer, Baptiste1006 and his town. Current Status Narvik now has an important role within the nation of Godthab, '''due to it being the '''second city of the nation and its central location; serving as a port and as a buffer for the capital city. Narvik also has an important cultural impact for Godthab as it is the oldest town to be founded within the nation, detailing the original building styles and arquitecture within Greenland, with many buildings in Narvik being built within the topography of the land before mass habitation and land profiling was as simple and as easy as it is today within Greenland.Due to Godthab's autonomy policy from town to town, Narvik remains autonomous from the government of Tasiilaq, with the politburo of Narvik controlling and surveying the governing and control of the city. Landmarks Constructed * The Bank of Narvik * Narvik National Politburo * The Old Cock Inn, Greenland's Oldest Traditional Pub! * Narvik City Port * The Church of Narvik * Narvik Tower * Greenlandic Embassy of Narvik * Narvik City Hall * The University of Narvik * Narvik Station (Ice Road Station) * Abzorbaloff's personal residence * Statue of Mayor Abzorbaloff Under Construction * Narvik Palace (under construction) * Narvik Ice Hockey Stadium (under construction) * The SkyView at Narvik (Glass View of Town) Background The city is divided into 4 zones, each with their own purpose and individual needs. The Political zone, also known as White Square, is home to the nation´s seat of government and is where the leader´s residence is located. The outskirts of Narvik feature the Port of Narvik, a small port located to the south of White Square, which serves as a major port for the region of South East Greenland, with deliveries and supplies arriving daily. Along the Eastern and Northern edges of the city are the residential and commercial sectors where construction on housing and markets are expected to begin construction soon. Notable People * Abzorbaloff (Mayor and Primary Builder) * Irrglaube ("Redstone Manager", Builder and miner) * SoreBurrito8740 * Sub2Leanify (former resident and miner) * Rasputin54 (Leader of Godthab) City Subdivisions Narvik City is divided into 4 districts: the White Square '''(political district), '''Residential Area (yet to be constructed), Industrial/Economic Area '''and '''Transport sector, which contains the Narvik Metro. Narvik Metro System To be added... Category:Towns Category:North America Category:Greenland